


【金霏x辛杰/金霏all】桃夭（ABO）（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 原名《刘家大院的小五儿》，伪民国设定臆想产物。
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰, 金霏all
Kudos: 2





	【金霏x辛杰/金霏all】桃夭（ABO）（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 【预警列表】  
>  ＃霏all，主霏辛，另含金曦/霏攀/霏堂/金银/伪霏窦/常窦成分  
>  ＃ABO设定，金霏Alpha、辛杰Omega、窦晨光Omega，此外全是Beta  
>  ＃地位不对等/非1V1恋爱关系  
>  ＃人人都爱金霏老爷/人人都宠辛小杰，也不知道all的是谁  
>  ＃不宅斗也不争风吃醋的大院，一起开开心心过日子  
>  ＃历史渣的架空背景，各种封建礼教残余和新时代婚恋观的无逻辑混合产物  
>  ＃米儿=Amy，问就是不知道谁生的

“老爷又上……那屋儿去啦？”

金霏站住了脚，嘴角噙着一丝不明笑意。角落里那两个仆从并未察觉他的行踪，只自顾自地继续嚼舌根子。  
“可不嘛！这刚带着三夫人从江南回来，就去看了一眼米儿小姐，另两位夫人都没见，直接就奔……”  
那人神秘兮兮地小了声，伸出手在另一个眼前晃了晃，深夜昏暗的巡夜灯笼下，隐约能看见伸开的五指。  
“哎哟喂我可是服了这小祖宗。一个陪嫁的僮儿，就有这手段……靠给老爷下药爬到五房头，原主子都跑了还有脸赖在这儿……”  
“可不嘛，听着都新鲜，”先前晃五个手指的那位继续压低声音，“老爷偏生还挺宠他。怕不是给老爷下的迷魂药。”  
“那怎么着啊？老爷还不是得指着这一位生养。”

这可冤枉他了，金霏想。他把小孟儿送回屋后，真真是按惯例上陈曦屋里去说了几句话，然后才叫老妈子把米儿抱来看的。晓攀白天里上上下下操持太累，听说今儿不舒服睡得早他才没去见。所有的礼数他可都注意过了，怎么还有人说他的小家伙坏话呢？  
他远远观望了下，夜太深看不清那两个仆从的面孔，明儿一早起来可得问问晓攀，昨晚在这片值夜的是哪两个。  
脚步声渐渐远去，金霏才皱着眉掸一掸袖子，转身几步，轻叩那扇他此来作为目标的门。

  
笃。笃笃。  
屋里亮着，小孩儿却没动静。金霏屏了呼吸静听，竟然隔着门扇隐约听见一点熟悉的小小呼噜声，眉间的皱纹不由得悄悄地舒展开了。他使了力又推动两下门板，门闩发出刺耳的吱呀声，里面才恍然响起少年人惊醒后懵懂的回音，“哎？来、来了！……”  
乒乓两声，似乎是磕了桌子板凳。接上咚咚咚一串急赶慢赶的脚步之后，厚重碍事的门板才嘎吱吱地敞开，屋里奔出一个圆圆脸儿大大眼睛的少年人，沉甸甸地一头扎进金霏怀里。  
“你回来啦。……”小家伙抬起头，用那双久违的褐色眼瞳照过来，眨巴眨巴然后沙着嗓子开口。  
金霏笑了笑揽住他的腰，在怀中人的额头上落下一个轻吻。  
“我回来了，小杰。”

片刻安静。辛杰并未如他预料的，发出惊喜的尖叫然后挂在他身上，缠着他抱进屋；相反，小孩只是红着脸在他颈侧蹭了蹭，然后乖巧地垂着头往后退了两步，同时放开了揪着他衣服的手。  
金霏有点儿懵。院子里倒是不冷，但辛杰迟迟没有把他让进屋的意思，刚刚兴高采烈的劲儿还未褪去，嘴角还向上扬着，也不像是受了什么委屈。他把小孩儿刚放开的手抓回自己手里，笑着问，“不让我进去吗？”  
左右无人，连刚才嚼老婆舌的那些巡夜人都已走远，他便收起以前对小家伙那副严肃脸孔。辛杰倒也不装乖，歪歪头看他身后，“……小孟哥哥呢？”  
“你居然先惦记找你孟哥哥？”金霏又气又笑地一指头敲在他额头上，“他早回自己屋儿啦——这一路上舟车劳顿的也不舒坦，你也不问问我累不累？”  
辛杰揉揉脑门儿，嘟着嘴，“他答应给我带江南的玫瑰酥糖和合桃糕的。……”  
“没有！啥都没带！”金霏哭笑不得，“明早我就告诉小孟儿去，你不想我也不想他，光想着好吃的，看他还理不理你！”

小孩儿蔫蔫地转过身子让开条通道，倒是终于想起来让他进门儿了，但蔫下去显然不是因为没有好吃的，而是看出他哥哥不高兴了。金霏心软下来，在他小酒窝上戳了戳，语声放软，“……逗你呢。你孟哥哥记着你要的那些东西呢，明儿你自己上他那拿去。——他特意给你留了两大盒好的，你可不许再上你晓攀哥哥那多领一份。”  
这话终于让辛杰眼睛里的光重新亮起来点儿，仰起脸来小声问，“那你去看过大曦哥和晓攀哥了吗？还有米儿……”  
金霏刚一皱眉，他赶紧补充，“不是，那什么……我就是怕别人又……说你。”

“别惦记别人了。最不让人省心的还不是你。”  
金霏叹了口气，拽住他的手把他拖进屋。门闩被再次合上的那一刻辛杰重新跳到他身上来，带着忍耐许久的急促呼吸，用嘴唇轻轻蹭他长出胡茬的侧脸。金霏松了口气——那个跟在窦晨光身边、头一回进大院时，活泼又放肆的小孩儿，没丢，还在——或者被藏起来过一会儿，但终究回来了。  
他环住辛杰的腰，转过脸在小孩儿唇上尝了一口，有些与记忆中不同的干燥与苦涩让他心头一紧。抱起辛杰往床边走的过程中他轻声质问，“我不在的时候，不好好吃饭是不是？你都瘦了。”  
“吃得挺好的，曦哥总给我做好吃的……可是，我想你……”  
辛杰搂紧金霏的脖颈哽咽着，少年人毫无顾忌的情话总是显得过分诱惑。金霏把他在床上放好，低下头在他耳旁说，“哥哥也想你了。”

小孩儿睁大眼睛望着他，脸颊迅速浮起一片绯红，大概是已猜到马上要发生的事。金霏有些急切地把手滑进他的衣襟，如愿听见小家伙咬着唇忍耐无果的一声呻吟，“凉……”  
金霏赶快抽回手，两边掌心合起来搓了搓。辛杰爬起来，比他小一圈儿的双手吃力地去焐他的，倒是带着比他炽烈一点的体温。随着燥热一起泛开来的，是少年人被挑起又极力掩盖的情欲气息，三月间开得正好的桃花香气。金霏忍不住贴过去，把唇齿伏在小家伙的脖子上，轻轻咬了一口他的喉结。  
“……甜的。”他低声赞叹。  
  
清洌的酒香迅速在斗室间蔓延，如同是被刚才的桃花一瞬染成。辛杰在金霏的爱抚下不自觉地仰起颈项，偷偷猛力呼吸了几口哥哥身上的馥郁清香，差点儿就要醉死在里面，却在金霏的手指探到腰间系带的时候打了一个激灵，猛地往后缩了缩。  
“不……不行……”  
被小孩儿死命按住手的金霏愣了一下。辛杰拢住自己凌乱的衣襟，一下子逃到床角。通红的双颊和咬紧的嘴唇，泄露出他并不是不想要——金霏暗自把手伸进自己怀里摸了下，确认已经不凉。  
“怎么啦，”他对着辛杰拍拍手，像哄着米儿“来抱抱”一般把小家伙召回自己面前，“身子还没养好么？曦哥说晓攀给你找的那两位大夫都还不错的。”  
辛杰迟疑半晌，才慢吞吞地用膝盖往前蹭了半尺，在一个相对安全的距离把手轻轻搭在金霏掌心里。  
“哥哥，”他小声唤着，“再……你再抱我的话……我就还是，会……有小娃娃吧？”

金霏只怔了片刻，内心瞬间警铃大作。他握紧辛杰的指尖，皱紧眉头问，“谁跟你说什么了吗？”  
“谁？”辛杰歪着头有些呆，“没有啊？”  
小孩儿眼睛里的天真十分纯粹，看不出丝毫遮掩。金霏把他往自己方向又拽了半寸，“那你为什么不愿意呀。你不是说过……欠哥哥一个小娃娃么？”  
“反正我不要生……听说生娃娃很痛的，痛得要命，还有可能死掉……我怕……我要是死掉了，就见不到哥哥了……”

  
辛杰扑在他怀里强忍着还是免不了呜咽出声儿来，金霏赶紧抚着他的背哄他，“不怕不怕。我们不……不生娃娃了好不好？你让哥哥抱一会儿，哥哥陪你聊聊天……”  
“嗯好！”辛杰揉揉发红的眼角抬起头来，还湿漉漉的眼睛里马上漾出十足的开心，“你给我讲讲江南的事嘛～江南是不是特别好玩？你和孟哥哥玩得开不开心呀，你们去见到桃儿爷了吗？听说他可厉害了……”  
金霏无奈笑着亲亲他的眼睛，抱着他一同躺下，给两个人盖好被子。  
“见着了见着了。江南比这儿暖和得多，就是天气有点儿潮。桃儿爷见到我和小孟可乐呵了，一高兴还拉我俩上擂台比了一场给他看。”  
“啊？你和孟哥哥打起来啦？”辛杰睁大眼睛，“不会伤到吗？”  
“哪能呢，”金霏被他逗笑，“我俩是文斗。各自在台上舞一回剑，台下给喊好儿，往台上扔彩球算输赢，我比你孟哥哥多得四个球儿。……下次你养好了身子，我带你去玩。”  
“好～”小孩儿破涕为笑，伸出小指和他打勾勾，一会儿又嘟起嘴来，“可是我功夫太差劲了，给你丢脸怎么办……”  
“江南又不是只有武林大会能玩。”金霏笑着捏他的脸，“再说功夫差才要练的呀，这么些个哥哥还教不好你么。”  
辛杰又高兴起来，“那你教我飞扇子那手，我想学那个！……大曦哥说他也能教我，可他飞的没你好看。晓攀哥要教我背诗来着，我不太喜欢，还是那个快板儿打着好玩……”  
金霏叹气，“你呀，学点儿有用的吧。……你跟着小豆子的时候，就没练过什么正经功夫？”

刚才那兴致勃勃的声音一下子安静下去了，辛杰把脸埋进他怀里拱了拱，恹恹地说，“你别说了……我想豆子哥了。”  
“没事的，”金霏揉揉他的头发，“有常老四陪着呢，他应该现在不会有事。最多就是不像在家里吃得穿得这么好……”  
“那他也一定特别开心。他跟我说过，要是跟四哥在一起，就算吃糠咽菜的过一辈子，他都不后悔……啊对不起哥哥，我不是说他嫌你不好……”  
辛杰抬起脸来张口结舌地解释，金霏反而笑出声来。他在小孩儿鼻尖上亲一下以示安慰，“什么对不起呀？我心眼又不小。你豆子哥进门儿头一天，我就看出来他心思没在我身上，也幸好……”  
“……什么呀？”  
辛杰的睫毛扑闪扑闪地在挠金霏的心尖。一向呆头呆脑的小家伙忽然冒出了灵气，在闪闪发光地向他要一个答案。金霏轻吁一口气，把他再次往胸口抱紧，又一个吻落在唇角。  
“幸好有你呀。”

金霏年少时风流又重情义，先后领了三个情投意合的人进了家门，却没有一个是坤阴体质。只因不愿忤逆母亲心愿，才勉强又娶了第四房夫人，专为绵延子嗣；是窦家最得意的一位小公子，俊秀温良，只是笑着见他时眼里有一丝难掩的心如死灰。  
那日窦晨光见他时躬身行礼，借着孩提时一同玩耍过几日的情分，唤他一声霏哥哥。他身后跟着的小小少年便也嘻笑着同喊了一声霏哥哥，满院子里的人顿时全都沉下了脸。窦晨光慌得急忙用手肘拐那孩子一下，小声纠正，——小杰，你得叫老爷呀。  
……老爷？  
那孩子当时稚气比如今还重上几分，大大圆圆的眼睛里透出肆无忌惮的疑惑，却还是跟着窦晨光的指引改了口。  
金霏只是叹了口气，说，罢了，都不是外人，愿意叫什么便叫什么罢。……

窦晨光进门次日，他便在园子里再次撞上了辛杰。是真的撞上，小孩儿端着一碟点心，毛毛愣愣从长廊拐角跑过来，一头就结结实实磕进了他的怀里，幸得只是掉了些点心渣子在他前襟上。金霏一把抄住那孩子脱手飞出去的碟子，连带差点落地的几块糕点都一一接住，回头递到辛杰手里，连个责怪的眼神都未及给，小家伙自己就先红了眼圈儿。  
他看着那少年人莫名委屈的神色，心里不免升起几分怜惜，逗乐似的伸手去拿那块尖儿上的红豆糕，辛杰立刻把碟子端得离他手指远了几分。  
——这是我给豆子哥拿的。小孩儿扁着嘴嘟囔。  
金霏好气又好笑。——你听他的还是听我的？反正他嫁进来他也得听我话。听话，给我一块儿尝尝。

  
辛杰转了转眼睛，大概终于厘清这大院里谁说了算，不情不愿地把碟子递近了些。金霏如愿拈过一块糕点来，红豆搀着枣糖的甜味儿往他鼻子里钻，他却想起昨夜洞房花烛时的另一种气息来，是床榻间满溢的桃花香。  
他当时并不知道那气息不属于窦晨光，还曾笑着逗他的四夫人说，怎么小豆子身上的香气不是豆子味儿呢。  
——生来就这样了，我也不知道呀。  
窦晨光笑得很开怀，却并不自在。

细腻的豆沙渐渐在口中化开，甜得几乎糊住金霏的嗓子。他回想起窦晨光答他问话时飘忽不定的眼神，心里便总有些发紧。  
就连今天一早醒来的时候，新房里本该有的欢喜气息都是有些怪的。他睁开眼时只觉得头有些昏沉，窦晨光已经衣着齐整地坐在床边出神，见他醒了，便轻声招呼“小杰，拿水来给霏哥哥”。他就看见那小孩儿端着茶盏过来，倒是不像昨天那般闹腾了，脸上还有些莫名其妙的潮红。  
那时金霏未及多想，只是接过茶来喝了，也不避讳有人在侧，——他知道辛杰是从小被窦晨光带在身边的，——便拉着窦晨光的手笑着问他，哥哥昨晚有没有弄疼你呀？  
窦晨光的嘴唇就抿得更紧。金霏只当他害羞，接着说，——有话你直接跟我说，没关系的。你又不是不知道你霏哥哥什么样人……  
辛杰忽然放下茶盘，一扭头噔噔噔跑出去了。窦晨光转脸唤了他两声，也不见回应。  
——你惯坏他了。金霏摇摇头说，在这大院里不比你自己闺房，小哥俩没大没小玩玩闹闹的也没人管。曦哥晓攀他们倒是都不会说什么，可我母亲那儿你总该教他规矩着点儿，这要是哪天冲撞了老太太……  
窦晨光总算晃过神来，连连摇着手说不会不会，小杰其实很乖的，他……他别看在你面前有点儿别扭，其实心里还是觉得你挺好的。  
——别扭个什么劲儿呀？哦我知道了，该不是以为你嫁进来以后，你就只陪我玩不陪他玩了吧？还是孩子气……  
金霏乐了两声，并没明白窦晨光语声里的沉重所为何来。

“——你吃没吃完啊。豆子哥还等着我呢……”  
辛杰冒冒失失的催促骤然在耳边响起。金霏从迷思中惊醒，才发现小孩儿已经端着点心碟子在旁边杵着，足足等着他发了大半晌的呆。他看一眼手里的半块红豆糕，哑然失笑，“小豆子没叮嘱过你，在别人跟前可别这么说话么？”  
“……豆子哥说你跟别人不一样的。我懂规矩的嘛。”  
小孩儿委屈地耷拉着头，金霏不知怎么的就有点心生怜爱，忍不住直接把那半块糕点递过去，在辛杰嘴边碰了碰。辛杰愣在那儿，抬眼半惊半疑地看着他，刚才叭叭的小嘴一下子闭得死紧。金霏一瞪眼睛，“我给你的，怕什么。你尝尝，可甜了——怎么着，莫不是嫌弃我？”  
辛杰终于张开嘴乖乖衔住那块糕点，嚼了两下便整块儿含进嘴里，舌尖刮刮唇角把剩余的渣儿舐进口中，粗鲁又可爱得像只家养的小兽。金霏一时竟看得有些出神，也忘了问他味道如何，只呆呆地看他吃完了，才说：  
“你要乖着点儿。若是有人欺负了你，记得和我说。”  
辛杰两颊忽地就泛起绯色来，小声地问，“不应该是……有人欺负豆子哥了，我才和你说吗？”  
金霏叹气，“小豆子机灵得很，又讨人喜欢。我看教人操心的倒是你。”  
“……谢谢哥哥。”  
小孩儿许是被他这话招得，眼圈儿更红了些。金霏看着心疼，便也随着心意伸手摸了摸他头发，说，“去吧。”

辛杰端着点心跑开好一会儿，他站在长廊中央都没挪动脚步，心里想着，这孩子和他豆子哥呆一起太久，身上都染了桃花香了。

那之后一切都顺遂太平地渡过，前三位夫人怕他冷落了新进门的孩子，也总推着他往第四房去，说“老太太还急着抱孙儿呢”。窦晨光倒是不很黏他，可每次他过来的时候也笑颜相迎；金霏的担心也渐渐平息，窦晨光得上上下下的喜爱不说，就连辛杰都比他想的乖顺懂事，总被哥哥们夸“看着皮是皮了些，可招人喜欢，想打他都舍不得下手”。小孩儿在别人面前是这般，可对着金霏总有些不对劲，老是那副想撒娇又不敢、要亲昵又疏离的纠结模样。  
金霏倒一直也不说什么，只是看他的眼神越来越深越来越疼了。

静水无波的日子一直就这么过下去，微澜起于李寅飞来访的那个傍晚。金霏把年少时最要好这个师弟迎进书房，相对无言地坐了一会儿，长嗟一声问，“……那你这些日子都怎么过的？”  
李寅飞仰头望望房梁，似是确定了无人藏在梁上偷听，才轻叹一声说，“也就那么着罢。……一路走来，只当游山玩水，沿途给人看看病，开些个土方子挣点饭钱，倒也舒坦。”  
金霏摇头说，可惜了，可惜了。你这一手歧黄之术，如今竟流落到……  
“师哥你言重了，”李寅飞摆手不叫他说下去，“我是命中有此一劫。今日既是到这儿，总想着见你一面就走……”  
这个师弟天生一副笑模样儿，金霏就没见过他悲戚起来是什么情景。他看着师弟，心中隐隐一绞，不禁抬手轻轻覆了李寅飞的腕子，低声说，“我看，你就不要走了。不如留在我这儿，你若不嫌弃的话，师哥留一间房子给你，只是侧室之名未免委屈你些……从此绝了仕途也断了江湖，那些人可还有什么理由再追着害你？”  
李寅飞眼波流转，嘴唇动了动，最终还是说，“师哥别说那痴话。看你气色不佳，近日要注意饮食……我不宜多留，这便告辞了。”

他刚站起身便一愣，金霏也是此时才看见门口多个人影，是端着个木盘子在发呆的辛杰，赶紧招手唤他进来。李寅飞面色凝重了几分，金霏又忙着安抚他，“你放宽心，小杰是小豆子自小带大的，稳妥着呢。……”他看着木托盘上好看的瓷碗，笑着客套，“这是我家小豆子想我了，请我晚上过去——这汤是他拿手的，你要不要尝尝？”  
这话一落地，没等李寅飞推辞，辛杰脸上颜色先变了。小孩儿托着木盘连连往后退了几步，也不顾金霏“在别人面前规矩着些”的叮咛，摇着头便抗拒，“不行不行……豆子哥教我煮了专门给你的，你……你不能请别人喝……”  
金霏眉头未蹙，李寅飞先疑惑起来，大步迈上前去，不等辛杰拦着，抄起瓷碗边上的匙儿便向汤里舀了一口，而后面色越来越沉。  
“川草乌，曼陀罗，醉仙桃……”他声色凌厉起来，“谁家夫人给相公熬的汤要用上这些？你告诉我！”

辛杰瞳孔倏然睁大，还来不及说话也来不及逃，手腕子就被李寅飞猛地扣住，连汤带碗摔在地上，啪一声溅得到处都是。金霏心里一凉，拽起衣摆便起身，沉声喊，“寅飞，你放开他——”  
李寅飞回头，“师哥你护着他做什么？你这新娶的第四房夫人显见得是个祸害，他身边的这小孩儿也——”  
他说话间一晃神，辛杰早已奋力挣开他的手，转头就跑。金霏拔腿追过去，怕惊着院子里的旁人也不敢施展轻功，可没追了几步，就听见前面门槛儿处咚的一声。他惊得失色，奔过去便见辛杰歪着身子靠在台阶上，下身衣襟隐隐染了些深深的浊色，借着晚间的烛火看不真切，可那血腥气味儿却明晃晃扑进他鼻子里。  
“小杰，”他大踏步赶过去，弯下身把小孩儿抱进怀里，急急地唤他，“小杰你怎么——”  
辛杰睁开眼睛看着他，抓住他的袖子有气无力地拽了两下，头一回像个真心实意撒娇乞求他的孩子那样，嗓子里带了哭腔。  
“哥哥……你不要怪豆子哥好不好，是我……”  
后半截话没能说出声来，只在唇边翕动成看不清的形状。金霏紧紧搂着他，也顾不上瞒人，只回头冲着来时路，破了音儿地喊，“寅飞——李寅飞！你快来看看……”  
李寅飞早跟着在他后面跑出来，不几步赶到他和辛杰身边，掀起小孩儿衣摆看了一眼，又摸摸脉象，轻轻摇头。  
金霏只觉得天地静寂，被李寅飞抓着肩膀摇晃了半天才缓过神来，这才听清他师弟说的是，——小孩儿没大碍，但小孩儿的小孩儿是保不住了。

夜深人静，只有窦晨光的屋子里灯火通明。金霏坐在床边，握着昏睡过去的辛杰伸到帐边的手，又看小孩儿一会儿才回转头，对着跪在面前的窦晨光。  
“你起来，”他语声依旧柔软温和，没有一丝责怪意味，“你这么跪着的话，往后说的话我可都不听了。”  
窦晨光面色由红转白，又由白转红，迟疑了会儿终于拎了衣襟起身，顺着金霏示意在旁边椅子上坐下。  
“你早有心上人了是不是？”金霏柔声问，“你不愿嫁我，早和我说呀。我又不会强求你。”  
“……你就算不强求，我爹娘也决计不会允准的。”窦晨光低下头玩着衣角，“他们不许……不会许我和四哥在一块儿，可我和他……”  
金霏轻叹一声，帮他把羞于出口的话补完，“……已成了连理了？”  
看着窦晨光以极轻微的动作点头，金霏不再说话，只是将手中辛杰冰凉的指尖握紧了些，苦笑。  
“难怪你夜里总不叫人点灯呢。……”

他终于理清一切的前因后果，心中疑问也清明殆尽。与人结过连理的坤阴之子，身上体香不会再如之前浓郁，他每夜宿在此处时闻到的桃花香，是辛杰身上的而非来自窦晨光。而窦晨光身上气息，恰如他猜测般是红豆味道的——他们爱往后厨讨红豆味儿的点心，便是用来遮掩，免得这一屋里两种气息交错起来叫他生疑。至于那加了料的汤，放的曼陀罗等东西虽然不多，却足以让他在夜里情迷意乱，一早醒来不但将昨晚床事忘却大半，灯火尽灭时更连怀里是个什么样的孩子都闹不分明——  
所以那些晚上，缠着他脖颈甜甜地喊着“哥哥”的小孩儿究竟是谁，他心里是有过疑惑的，却始终不敢探究个深切。只在每一次天光乍现的时候，他会悄悄望一眼若无其事站在他床边的辛杰——现在想来，小家伙只是早早爬起来穿好衣服怕他发现的——然后暗自在心里想，如果真的是这孩子，倒也……  
“……我想着早晚有一天，要找个机会跟你说的，求你把小杰也一起……”窦晨光把手指节攥得发白，“我本来不想把他卷进来，可是……”  
“——是我的主意。”  
辛杰不知什么时候已在金霏身侧醒转，刚缓过来的一点力气都用来死死抓着金霏的手，“霏哥哥……不对，老爷……你千万别……”  
金霏把另一只手也覆上去，轻轻抚摸辛杰的手背，又回过头来看看打算再度跪在他面前的窦晨光。  
“豆子，”他轻声说，“你起来。你别哭，小杰也别……我自有主张。”

捅破窗户纸的始作俑者李寅飞先一步得了金霏安排，由孟鹤堂领了几个身手好的师兄弟送去了安全地界。下一步是高晓攀帮着布好了车马，在一个月明风清的夜里，金霏搭着手亲自把窦晨光送上了车。常鹏旭跨上了马辕又下来，对着金霏要拜倒却被扶住。金霏说，再迟了便会惊动更多的人，你们快些走罢。——安顿下了记得叫小豆子来个信儿，小杰还记挂他呢。  
马车绝尘而去，金霏回过身来，正把眼眶揉得通红的辛杰便直直撞进他眼里。他掏出手帕来给小孩儿擦眼泪，半笑半逗地问，——出了那么多血躺在床上都没哭，这会儿怎么啦？  
你还说，你还说——辛杰咬着他贴近脸上的手帕，狠狠地发出含糊的抽泣声。金霏捏捏他的脸颊，小心翼翼地抽出手帕，再把人拥进怀里，亲了亲他的耳朵。  
——你豆子哥还没给我生娃娃就走了，你说怎么办？  
——哎？我、我不是……差点儿给你生一个吗……虽然现在没有了……  
——没关系的，以后还有机会。  
——咦……？  
——但是你要先答应哥哥一件事。  
——什……什么事呀？你，你都答应我了，不能告诉别人让他们去找豆子哥和四哥……  
——当然不是这个。小杰，你……

你得嫁我。金霏如是说。  
辛杰睁大了眼睛傻乎乎地盯着他。

金霏回到房里时只剩陈曦还坐着等他，一看见他进屋就摔袖子叹气。金霏问，老太太呢？  
发了老大的脾气，我这不才给劝好，刚睡下了。——你看你弄的这档子事儿，谁家有这么干的？  
哥，哥我谢你，别发火啦。  
金霏扯着陈曦手臂死皮赖脸地乐。陈曦撇他一眼，——现在知道谢我了？别耍赖别耍赖，那小孩儿你打算怎么着啊？都为了你弄掉一个孩子了，以后可也没办法再找人家儿了。我看你倒是挺稀罕的，可要收房也得人家愿意啊……  
——愿意愿意，刚答应了。金霏抓着后脑冲陈曦继续傻乐。  
……个败家玩意儿。陈曦跺着脚，——嗐，你倒是不吃亏。

辛杰并不太懂“收房”意味着什么，金霏却也不太愿意以这个词语知会他。小孩儿自幼失恃失怙，几乎等同是窦晨光捡回来，在身边当着个伴读书童养大的，读书习武都学了个半调子，风月之事也只一知半解。金霏那天在院子里用手臂轻轻环着他，如是给他解释。  
——你看小豆子嫁了我，可他并不开心，现在跟喜欢的人走了他才会开心。……所以该嫁我的不是他，是你才对，这样我们两个就都会开心，你说好不好？  
辛杰低头拽着他的衣角，认真地考虑了一会儿，要确定什么似的，抬起了眼睛。  
——那，哥哥是喜欢我吗？  
金霏没有回答，只是捧着小孩儿的脸亲了下去。

本属于窦晨光的四房并没直接挪给辛杰住，而是装腔作势地又留了些时日。对内对外，只说四夫人染了顽疾一病不起。高晓攀叫人打扫出一间新的屋子，把辛杰安置进去，添置了些好东西给他，又拨了几个丫鬟小厮。请来帮他调养身体的郎中医术虽不及李寅飞，倒也开得出些有用的方子，何况小产不是什么疑难症，辛杰的小身板儿很快就生龙活虎。金霏来陪他，他却红着脸把金霏往外推。  
——哥哥你不是马上要去江南了么？你去找孟哥哥准备武林大会的事儿呗，我自己玩得很开心的。  
金霏心疼地揉着他还有些苍白的脸颊。——你哪里开心呀？  
——哪里都很开心啊，曦哥晓攀哥孟哥哥都带着我玩儿，米儿也会管我叫小杰哥哥了……  
——谁教的，她该管你叫叔叔才是。金霏摇着头笑，心里却有点沉甸甸。

他不担忧前三房夫人会苛待这个他们都心疼的小五儿，但大院儿里那些下人总会多生口舌。他们把辛杰当作一个攀高枝儿的小妖精看待，难听的话一直不少，高晓攀把所有使唤人拢一块儿训过话，风言风语才渐渐平息了些。就算如此，小杰还是难免寂寞，若论年龄相仿的玩伴，小豆子之外也没有……  
“你等哥哥回来，”金霏想着，压下将出口的叹息，把辛杰的指尖捉近嘴唇亲吻，“一个多月，我和孟哥哥就回家来了，到时候给你带好吃的好玩的，我陪着你一起玩。……你也要多和哥哥们学些本事，不要叫人欺负了……”  
辛杰乖巧地点着头。  
“好呀哥哥。等你回来，我给你生小娃娃好不好？……豆子哥说他欠你一个娃娃的，我替他还好啦。”

金霏在迈出门槛的时候险些被辛杰那句孩子气的话闪了神，差点绊了一跤。  
辛杰休养身体这些时日，他们的亲昵始终发乎情止乎礼。没有三媒六聘洞房红烛，老夫人的态度也一直暧昧难明，下人偶尔在他面前提及一句“五夫人”，声气儿不是毫无底气就是阴阳怪气；而他自己——他明明清楚这孩子早已把身心都托付自己，心里却总是揪着一根弦。  
他的傻小孩儿呀，好像从来也没懂过什么是真正的动情与欢喜。  
——还好他回来了，回来时的小孩儿还是他放不下的那个傻孩子，还是一身桃花香的小小少年，看向他的眼睛里还有点点星光。

金霏结束回忆，在辛杰耳边留一个吻，按捺下所有萌动的情愫和欲念，也收束自己身体里将要恣肆的竹叶青酒香。  
“睡罢。”他把辛杰塞进被子里，搂着他躺好，“明儿早些起来。”  
辛杰忽然兴奋了些，睁大亮晶晶的眼睛，把胳膊腿儿都缠上来，“对哦！明天大家要给你和孟哥哥摆接风宴的……”  
金霏苦笑着说了声“乖点儿别乱动”，把在胸口蹭来蹭去的小淘气按住。辛杰多少懂了些什么，两颊发热，乖乖贴着他肩膀闭好了眼睛。

  
次日清早金霏又醒得比辛杰晚了些。他揉着眼睛坐起来的时候，辛杰已经稳稳当当坐在床边了，就像以前他在窦晨光房里安歇时的一样，看见他睁眼便笑得弯起眉头，轻声说，“哥哥你醒啦——我去打水来给你洗脸。”  
“急什么，”金霏起身扳过他的肩膀，在小孩儿唇角偷香了一口，“一起洗去。”  
他是打算牵着辛杰的手带他一同去和其他人会合的，可走出小院不几步，米儿便跌跌撞撞地跑过来，喊着“小杰哥哥”要拉他陪着玩。金霏只好暂时放开辛杰，让大小孩和小小孩一同去胡闹，转身先去给母亲问安，路上一边还想着，如何把宝贝千金乱用的称呼纠正过来。

接风的席面摆在了天井里，佳肴美酒就着明媚春风香满了一园子。老夫人不喜热闹，也知道自己在场年轻人们便没法闹得自在，在席上吃了些清淡饮食便先回屋打盹儿去了。辛杰陪着米儿满大院疯了一圈，回来时远远望见金霏坐在桌边，正和高晓攀亲亲热热地说话，另一边的位子还空着。孟鹤堂背着手在一边闲遛，见到他便笑着招手。  
辛杰紧赶两步过去，孟鹤堂摸摸他的头说，“一会儿别忘了上我屋拿点心去。——你自己留着吃，不许给那些待你不好的人分了。”  
“我知道——”辛杰缠着孟鹤堂手臂，咯咯地笑，“孟哥哥最疼我了……”

米儿许久不见她孟叔叔了，这会儿见了便撒开辛杰，去拽孟鹤堂的衣角。孟鹤堂一边抱起小姑娘，一边往金霏身侧的空位使眼神儿，“小杰你过去，陪你霏哥哥待会儿呀。”  
辛杰看一眼那个空位，又看看周围，摇摇头问，“曦哥呢？”  
“那不亲自下厨给你霏哥熘肥肠去了么——出门这些日子没别的，净惦记这口儿。”孟鹤堂心明眼亮地捉住小孩儿的顾虑，“你去坐呀，没事儿的——我都霸着他一个来月了，现在看他都腻，你还不过去。”  
被窥破心思的小孩儿红了红脸，不好意思地笑笑，却说，“……我看曦哥做菜去。”

“小杰？哎？哪儿去你……”  
高晓攀从金霏身侧招手喊辛杰，小孩儿装没听见，一溜烟往后厨方向跑了。金霏也望向那边，眼神惆怅些许，轻轻叹了声气。孟鹤堂抱着米儿回到他身边来，也跟着啧了一声，说，“这孩子心事有点儿重啊。……你俩闹别扭了么？”  
金霏托着下颏，不明所以地摇了摇头。高晓攀嗑着瓜子儿往他手心里放，笑容暧昧，“那昨晚你……”  
“没让碰，就搂着睡了一宿。”金霏露出无奈笑意，“突然说什么生小娃娃怕疼。他还是年纪太小……”  
“十七了不算小了，想来小豆子也没教他什么。”孟鹤堂喂了米儿一口蛋羹，边分析边乐出声来。高晓攀倒是皱了皱眉。金霏想起什么，转头问他：“对了昨晚在小杰屋头值夜的是哪两个人？……天天议论些有的没的，不收拾收拾是不行了。”  
高晓攀摊了摊手，“可别提了，我前儿还刚撵出去了两个——嘴里没把门儿的。”

金霏顺口问，“嘴没把门儿？是不是有人把小豆子的事漏出去了？”  
高晓攀左右看了两眼，摇头不语。金霏也就不再追问——他虽生长于深宅大院之中，身上却多江湖气，每每意气用事，于管待下人上便往往不及高晓攀。自他把这大院里前前后后琐事一并交这二夫人料理后，就再未多作挂心，所幸高晓攀也从未需他挂心。  
“倒不是。你说到小窦——对了窦家来人了，老员外并夫人看过了衣冠冢，哭了两嗓子也就作罢——你别担心了。他们硬把小窦嫁进来本就是高攀，若说破了给小窦安个‘淫奔’的罪名，他们更没脸了。”他见金霏揉起了太阳穴，赶紧转话头安慰，“我知道你不爱听那些‘高’啊‘低’的说道……可也不必跟着往心里去。小杰的事我照你安排的说了，就说是小窦没了以后跟着寻死觅活，好容易救回来了，在这儿将养着——他们也就没说什么。”  
孟鹤堂跟着沉思了一会儿，把米儿放下地，叫旁边的奶妈带着玩去了。  
“你就是差小杰一个名分，赶紧正经的把人娶了，礼办完就好了。……怎么着，你还非得等他再怀上才去求老太太点头啊？”

金霏沉默不语。他已不太担心母亲会阻拦——上次安排窦晨光出走时，虽然多亏了陈曦帮着说项，事后母亲见他时也只是悠悠叹了一声，说——你父亲不在了，你就是这大院的主人了，日后什么事不必再都过问我，若觉得是对的便做吧。  
“……我只是不明白他在想些什么。”  
高晓攀给他碗里搛上一筷子菜，看看左右的人都在忙着，才突然轻嘘一声，说，“我方才说撵出去那两个人……”  
金霏知道他必是有原故的，便停了箸静听。高晓攀续下去说，“他们在那里议论小杰。说一个陪嫁的小孩儿，没门没户的，现在小豆子不在了便连个娘家人都没有了——这低微出身，怎么配生这大院儿里第一个小少爷。”

“——放屁。”  
没等金霏开口，孟鹤堂先被这话拱出火儿了。他平日里最温良的性子，这粗话爆出来把高晓攀都吓一跳。金霏默默看着手里的筷子，忽然感觉食难下咽。孟鹤堂兀自在那里说：  
“咱们家什么时候计较过这些，金霏什么时候计较过这些？米儿不是他亲闺女？儿子闺女他不一般待？我这出身也不高——江湖上人是敬我么，还不是敬我师父——他待我跟待你，晓攀你说，还有曦哥，还不是一样？要不是老太太老惦记着想要个孙子，他连小豆子都未必娶进来……哦不对，小豆子不来，小杰也来不了……”  
金霏听得总算心里舒服了些。他反手拍拍孟鹤堂手背，算是谢了这解语花的情，终于有心思往嘴里送两筷子菜，回头又问高晓攀：  
“那是该早轰出去。——小杰没听到吧，这些个……屁话？”  
高晓攀眉头拧得紧了些，“我本来是以为没传到他耳朵里去过。可那孩子……后来找着我，问了好多关于生小孩子的事，还问我们仨为什么不生……”  
孟鹤堂没憋住噗的一声笑了出来。  
“这孩子真是，不知道自己身子有多稀罕。这世上哪儿有那么些能生孩子的老爷们儿啊！——再说能生我也不生，那玩意儿怪累的。是不金霏？”  
他故作嫌弃地推了身边人一把，金霏像是没听见他说话似的，呆呆放下筷子站了起来，脸色有些苍白。孟鹤堂看出他在惦记什么，放轻动作又推推他手臂，“快哄哄去吧。那孩子看着一天没肝没肺的，心里可搁事儿呢。”

辛杰此时正在后厨转着陈曦转圈。陈曦手忙脚乱地端着大勺躲开他，“哎哟小祖宗，你可离这灶台远点儿！这过油的菜你以后再学——你练颠勺练会了么你？待会儿那边拿个干净锅，装二斤绿豆颠给我看看。”  
“我练了我练了——”辛杰嬉皮笑脸地从案头端过个干净盘儿来，正好接着陈曦出锅的一大盘熘肥肠，顺便探过小鼻子闻了闻，“曦哥你加料酒了吗怎么这么腥啊。”  
“行啊小孩儿记性不错，还知道料酒去腥呢没白教你，”陈曦点着头往围裙上擦擦手，“我料酒没放那么多，你金霏哥吃这个就喜欢那腥气劲儿。——唔？”  
辛杰不知什么时候从衣兜里掏出两块点心来，剥去外面的油纸，塞进陈曦嘴里。  
“曦哥你尝尝这个，孟哥哥从江南拿回来给我的，我专门挑了这两种——不那么甜的，又软，不费牙。你喜欢不？回头我都给你拿来……”

陈曦憨笑出声来，拿刚擦干净的手接了点心，想伸手去摸摸小孩儿头顶，觉得油没擦净又收了回去。  
“行，那哥就谢你啦。去，把菜给你金霏哥哥端出去吧。”  
辛杰看了一眼那盘油腻腻的菜，撇撇嘴说，“哥你自己端给他嘛。”  
“我还得切俩冷盘儿，你快去，”陈曦推了他一把，大概明白小孩儿的心思，“嗐——老夫老妻的，我这会儿才懒得看他呢。”  
  
溜肥肠的味儿又冲又腻，辛杰腾出一只手揉了揉鼻头，又赶紧托好盘子。他端着盘子绕过长廊拐角，忽然就想起了那一天在这里遇见金霏，被他亲手喂了半块红豆糕到嘴里的画面。那天的金霏头一回喝了加料的汤，气色还有些昏昏沉沉，嘴里问着他豆子哥哥的事，却拿格外温柔关切的眼神望着他，就像早知道前一晚抱在怀里的是他一样——  
他微微嘟起嘴，伸着脖子远远望了一眼，隐约听见高晓攀和孟鹤堂在说话，却不知道金霏在哪儿。就这么停了一会儿脚步，忽然有人从身后轻轻捂上了他的眼睛。  
——哪还用猜呀。辛杰不自觉地扬了嘴角想。他闻见金霏身上的竹叶青气息，和自己的桃花香混在一块儿，满院子沁开来。可他还记着手上的菜，不禁咯咯地乐起来，笑话身后捂他眼睛的人，“哥哥你是闻着溜肥肠味儿来的吧？馋猫，馋猫——”  
不知死活的玩笑话还没说完，他忽然觉得两腿一软，腰身微晃了晃，险些把手里菜盘打翻。油腻的肉香已经闻不见了，只有愈加浓烈的两股信香交杂弥漫，像是酿成多年的桃花酒般甜腻芬芳。金霏在耳边急切地喊他小杰小杰，接过盘子搁在廊边窗台上，把他拦腰抱起来大步往厢房方向赶过去，他都只是恍恍惚惚的知觉，只记得紧紧搂住金霏脖颈，旁的什么意识都快没有了。  
那竹叶青的味儿今天格外的烈。金霏从后面蒙他眼睛的时候不知不觉气息急促了些，呼吸的气口正好对着辛杰后颈——  
要了命了。

直到被放在自己柔软干净的小床上，辛杰才渐渐找回些清明。屋外陈曦焦急地跺着脚念叨“不是还没到吃药日子吗”，高晓攀在埋怨金霏“这是你招得他日子提前了”，孟鹤堂则直接把人往屋里推“你快点进去，实在不行先咬一口也成”。金霏久久未出声，辛杰在屋里迷迷糊糊地咬紧了耳侧的枕巾，发出含混的呜咽。  
热。难受。哥哥在哪儿……你来……来抱抱我好不好……

“晓攀你去给他调点儿药来吧，”金霏攥紧双手，指甲在掌心里抠出深深的红印，“他不乐意，我总不能……”  
还是孟鹤堂耐不住又推了他一把，“你糊涂！小孩儿不明白你还不明白么，你跟他说开了就什么都……”

辛杰在令人安心的馨香气息里睁开眼睛，金霏正在给他擦着额头的汗，见他睁了眼睛便笑着俯过脸去亲他。他下意识地喊了声哥哥，然后整个人就被拽进熟悉的怀抱里。金霏温热的掌心覆在他腿上，慢慢滑向下方，他抖了抖，才发现衣裳已经在刚才无意的厮磨和亲昵间被褪去大半，只剩件贴身的小衫虚虚盖在肩上，似是怕他冷。  
可是他不冷，还热得很，金霏的手指贴心地探过来，轻轻地想帮他扯掉那最后的遮蔽。辛杰在被他指尖触到皮肤的一瞬间打了个小小的寒战——依旧不是因为冷。他向后缩了缩，摇着头小声哀求，“不行……哥哥，我不……”  
金霏咬了咬唇，手从他那件薄衫上撤下去，转而去抚摸小孩儿的脸颊，直到确定对方没再抵触地躲开，才让手指安稳地停在人脸上。  
“为什么呀，”他带着有些受伤的声音问，“我们以前——不是已经这样——很多回了吗？”  
那不一样。辛杰抓紧衣襟，用已经濒临崩溃的意识浑浑噩噩地想，和以前不一样——

他想起以前顶替窦晨光被金霏抱在怀里的每一个夜晚，那时候的自己心无所属也心无挂碍，只觉得这是很简单的事情。  
豆子哥既然喜欢的不是你，那我来替他做这种事就好了呀，反正不都是为了生小孩儿吗。  
可是金霏和他想象的不一样。他不是一个凶巴巴冷冰冰、坐享齐人之福、夺人所爱又很没良心的那种恶人，和窦家老员外还有他们来往的那些“老爷”都不一样，他会很好很体贴地对每一个人，他会在漆黑的夜里对着自己轻声细语地问，小豆儿，行吗？怕吗？难受吗？  
辛杰从未对人说起过，甚至都从未对自己承认过——他从那时起就有一点点期冀，期冀着有一天这温软的话儿是真心对自己说的。

他的心愿竟然一点点实现了。金霏像是发现了什么，却又像从未发现过什么，只是看辛杰的眼神渐渐不一样了；他会用喊“小豆儿”一样柔和的声音喊他“小杰”，会用和看别的哥哥一样满含情意的目光看他，会悄悄绕到他身后逗他回过头，然后试探着问他，你身上怎么和你豆子哥一样这么香啊。  
他是有些欢喜的，却也有些恨。他从金霏那里感受到越来越深的情感，就会恨恨地想，你果然还是一个花心的坏人呀。你该好好地去疼豆子哥的，为什么要来对我好呢？  
他更未想到真相败露的那一天，金霏没有恼怒也没有责怪，而竟然是坦然地放了窦晨光走——  
他才真正感受到这个哥哥有多么的不可思议。比起他见识过金霏的功夫、文采，比起金霏那晚在月下告诉他“你得嫁我”……

“小杰？小杰……”  
金霏的声音远在天边又近在耳畔的，把他从半梦半醒的回忆中拉回来。那个他等了很久的声音，在面对面地喊他的名字。  
他为什么还在喊我呀，辛杰咬紧了牙想。他可以直接抱过来的，不须得他的应允，自己只不过是他的一个“小五儿”呀，他甚至不必像对豆子哥那样，小心翼翼地问他，行吗，怕吗，难受吗——  
身体里的燥热愈加厉害起来，他才发现身下不知什么时候被垫好了软软的干净垫子。两腿之间有羞人的洇湿感，有什么湿漉漉的东西顺着身后的小口流出来，一点点渗进那特制的垫子里，便不再有那种一塌糊涂的难受。金霏握着他的手，轻声哄他，“别怕——生小娃娃不会死的，也可以不用那么疼……哥哥帮你找最好的大夫，好好地养身体，到时候……很快就好了，行不行？”  
辛杰还是拼命摇头。身上的难过和冲动搅在一起，不知不觉逼他把真心的理由说出来，“我不能……别的哥哥们都没有生，我不能……先给你生小娃娃……要是他们三个都不生，你再去，去娶一个四夫人回来好不好……好人家的……”

金霏把他的手握得更紧，眼神里溢满疼惜和歉疚。  
“小傻瓜，”他亲了一口辛杰的手腕，低声说，“你还真的——真的听那些屁话了呀。你以为做这种事，就只是为了生娃娃吗？”  
那还有什么呢，辛杰被金霏拉进怀里的时候想，还能为什么呢。他没力气再挣扎抗拒，也不太愿意再抗拒。金霏的吻落下来，舌尖轻轻地刮过他的耳轮。  
“这是互相喜欢的人才会做的事情啊。你不喜欢吗——可是，哥哥喜欢你呀。”  
“我……”  
怎么会不喜欢呢，你那么好——辛杰被轻而易举地说服，手臂顺着心意攀上金霏的肩膀。

“乖，这才乖，”金霏轻声喟叹，“真好……你看，这样子多好……”  
他不必说明，辛杰已经知道他说的“这样子”是为着什么“多好”。那何尝不是他想要的样子，不必用草药惑人心神，不必熄灭烛火掩饰面目，不必咬紧唇齿怕露破绽而不敢多出声音——这其实是他们第一次真心真面地坦诚相对，他也头一次被金霏唤着自己的名字拥抱——  
“小杰，”金霏又在再次探询他的心思了，“现在……好吗。”  
他眼中的温情和怜爱太难阻挡，辛杰含着泪花儿点了点头，然后泪水被悉数吻了下去。金霏帮他褪去身上最后的遮掩，低下头去把嘴唇贴在他心口。

“你怎么这么热呀。”  
他用指尖碰着小孩儿胸前粉红色的突起，轻声逗他。辛杰小小地嘤咛一声，用胳膊遮住了眼睛。  
“哥哥……”他软软地哀求着向后躲去，想暂时逃开金霏的压制，“太亮了，你把帐子拉上好不好……”  
金霏立刻懂得。他看了一眼帐外透过来的阳光，手却执着地留在小孩儿身上，继续放肆地点着火，对他笑着摇了摇头。  
“我可舍不得。我们家小杰……这么可爱，这么乖，这么好看……不要哭啊，你知道的，哥哥从来不会弄疼你的。”  
他抽出丝帕擦拭辛杰眼角的潮湿，柔声哄他别哭。白日宣淫又怎么样呢，这是他第一次在明亮中看见他的小孩儿床事中的样子，他怎么舍得掩去哪怕一点的光。

“嗯。嗯……啊，哥哥别……”  
辛杰终于发出舒服些的呻吟，不知是在答他的话还是在应和他的吻，或二者兼有之。金霏把他抱起来些，让他骑坐在自己腿上，亲亲他的脸颊。这个姿势让他们全身肌肤都贴得更紧密些，辛杰身上带着芬芳的温热一点点把他也染透；他们身下的孽物都早已挺起，前端也羞答答地湿润起来，金霏却不先像往日那样伸手去碰，只是把辛杰的腰往自己方向搂了搂，有意无意地蹭着他。小孩儿有点慌张地去抓他手臂，“哥哥……？”  
“想要的话，”金霏捉住他手腕，恶劣地逼迫他，“喊一声相公我听听。”  
“我不！”辛杰倔强地挣扎了两下，“你许过我的，喊哥哥就行的，你说话要算数……”  
金霏垂眸轻笑，也放弃本就没想要实施到底的要挟，顺着小孩儿的任性继续温柔地抚慰他，“好。就喊哥哥，哥哥疼你……”

辛杰扑在他怀里，含着羞又大着胆子地蹭他胸膛，露出小虎牙装模作样地要咬他肩膀。金霏鼓励地摸摸他头发，指尖围着那微卷的发丝打圈儿，另一只手沾满了小孩儿身下泌出的蜜液，去探他腿间的入口。  
他手指刚进去，就感到怀里的小家伙抖得厉害。他赶紧停了侵入的动作，亲亲辛杰的耳垂哄着，“怕什么呀。”  
“我不怕……可是这次不一样，”辛杰眼睛里眨着水光，嗓子发出闷闷的潮音，“你知道……是我……”  
金霏不再说话，把他拥得更紧吻得更深，捏着小孩儿有些瘦弱的腰身托起来些，让他慢慢用身下小嘴儿吞进自己的灼热物事。是早已娴熟的亲密交合，也是不止一回的心意相通，他从未与辛杰说得透彻过——那些夜幕里的将信将疑，他不敢宣之于口的猜测和期许，都被他带入欲念里，一起喂养给他心爱的小家伙。他揉揉小孩儿光滑柔软的臀瓣，故意招惹他害臊，“好孩子，吃得够饱了么？”  
辛杰埋首在他颈侧，滚烫的脸贴着他，声音却坦荡得充满勇气，“不够，还想要……想要哥哥……哥哥你动一动嘛，你以前一直……一直很会欺负我的……”  
金霏轻阖眼睛，低低地应了声好。

开得太久的桃花终于脱离花蒂，跌落进竹叶青的坛里，被酿成最甘美香醇的桃花酒，香气溢满斗室。一直跪坐在金霏腿上挺动腰身吞吐的动作始终太累，身子里最娇嫩的那块儿被顶得又难受，辛杰没动了多一会儿就喘得急切起来，整个人沉沉地赖在金霏臂弯里。金霏把他扶住笑话了两句，被小孩儿不高兴地咬了一口，啃在唇角没轻没重，他反而不焦不躁地笑出声来。  
“这多好啊，你看。”他再次感慨，“你就是这样子最好，又淘气又有脾气的，不要那么乖呀……”  
辛杰大概已经不知道他在说着什么了，只是在被放倒在床榻上时还记得高高地抬起双腿，缠着他继续索求。金霏亲了亲他腿弯，帮他擦去额上的汗丝，自己重新往深处用了用力，猝不及防的攻势把小孩儿吓出了一声尖叫。  
“哥哥……啊……！”  
金霏弯下腰去将他上面那张小嘴也占据。小孩儿的腿在他腰上胡乱纠缠着磨蹭着，一如既往的不知章法，连带含着他肉柱的蜜穴也一点点收紧，又湿又烫地从缝隙里淌出羞人的情液来，深处有什么在更迫切地等着接纳他。金霏闷哼了一声，他隐隐预感自己要在小孩儿身体里成结了。  
“哥哥。”  
辛杰睁开紧闭了许久的好看大眼睛，瞳孔亮晶晶地闪着猫儿一样的茶色，冲他眨着。金霏参透他心思，握着他手心吻了吻。

“呜……”  
小孩儿发出一声近乎畅快的哭喊。他感到他哥哥在对他做着这世上最亲密的事，身体里私密的地方被一点点撑开，像是在植入充满生机的种子。他重新合紧颤抖的睫毛，隔着眼睑有特别明亮的光芒照进来，他想那一定是哥哥的笑容那么亮那么好看——  
被占满的地方渐渐空了，那个欺负他太久太凶的东西慢慢从他体内抽离，带出残留的湿润把他们身下洇透。金霏在他身旁侧躺下来，把他揽回怀里，印上一个温柔而漫长的吻。  
“好了，”他听见金霏轻声说，“累坏了吧。”  
辛杰使劲摇摇头，仰起头亲在金霏脸颊上，算作一个撒娇又开心的回礼。

汗也出得透了。辛杰懒洋洋地偎在金霏肩头，任凭对方恋恋不舍地在自己发间嗅着残存的桃花香。他也眷恋地埋头在金霏颈间闻了闻，害怕自己醉过去又赶紧噤了鼻息。金霏笑着揉揉他的头，又一次感慨似的说，“真好。”  
他是这大院里的主人，现在却呆得像个刚讨到老婆的穷小子般在开心。辛杰觉得嗓子里有点哽，闷闷地应和了一声，手掌下意识地摸上了自己的小腹。金霏察觉他的小动作，了然地跟着掀了掀嘴角，把自己的手一起捂上去，“摸什么呢？”  
“摸……摸不到，”辛杰抬起脸，委屈地看着他求助，“我不知道……这里是不是，已经有你的小娃娃了……”  
“是我们的小娃娃。”金霏柔声纠正。

辛杰并不知道他的好哥哥在强调着什么，只觉得“我们”两个字格外的温暖好听。他就了然地点着头，搂紧金霏的脖子，头一次肆无忌惮地向他撒起娇来。金霏安抚地拍拍他后背，决定晚点儿再告诉他自己准备给他补个花烛礼的决定。  
“哥哥……”辛杰推了推他，怯生生地开口，“那个，我想……”  
他忽然嗫嚅起来，似是想要求什么又忽然不好意思。金霏笑起来，给他掖掖被角，“想要什么呀？只要能办到的，哥都给你弄来。”  
“我才不要什么呢，”辛杰红着脸撇他一眼，“我要的话……就要你再给我娶一个四哥哥进来，好不好。”  
金霏愣住。辛杰心虚地把头又埋进他怀里，“豆子哥走了以后隔壁都没有人，空荡荡的，显得冷……你再找一个人来住嘛。”  
那你怎么不自己搬过去呀，去找你孟哥哥玩还近点儿——金霏猜透他的小心思，却没出口逗他，只是顺着他的话头说，“也罢。正好……你寅飞哥哥这阵儿东躲西藏的累得够呛，我干脆把他当四哥哥接进来，陪你玩儿。他还能教你练练字呢。”  
李寅飞这名儿多少令辛杰想起些害怕的事，他在金霏怀里扭捏地晃了晃脖子。金霏忍着笑捏一把他的脸，“你别生他气啦——他那天抓着你的时候也不知道你有小娃娃了，后来写信过来总说，心里老大的过不去呢。你调养身子时吃的这些药，都是他教晓攀哥哥给你抓的。”  
“……喔。”辛杰很顺利的被劝服，想起金霏时常在他们面前夸李寅飞的能耐，想来是很喜欢那个人的——也就跟着高兴起来。

这样小孩儿生小小孩儿的时候，也就更令人安心些了，金霏想。  
辛杰枕着他肩膀昏昏欲睡，金霏便收回了手，没再去拽枕头下那个他之前藏好的信封，那是他给小孩儿准备的另一重惊喜。是窦晨光和常鹏旭安家落脚之后寄来的平安信，小小的纸笺中夹着两枚红豆，一枚给辛杰一枚给他，嘱他们好好的真心相对——  
等小杰醒过来再给他看吧。金霏嘴角浮起笑意，拉上了手边帐帷。

完


End file.
